Talk:Unnamed Doofenshmirtz and Perry episode
Doofenshmirtz and Perry Get Busted? I reckon this episode would be about Phineas and Ferb might found out about Doofeshmirtz and Perry and that Doofenshmirtz and Perry would get busted. Bt3082 (talk) 12:50, July 19, 2014 (UTC)Bt3082 Night of the Living Pharmacist? Dan Povenmire just revealed on a Spreecast livestream that the crew were working on Night of the Living Pharmacist right now and since this pic was posted about a week ago, is it safe to assume that this is what it is from? - Jasonbres (talk) 17:58, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Well, it is to presume that this pic might be from Night of the Living Pharmacist, but all we know is that this pic shows Doofenshmirtz and Perry dangiling from a unknown building. But yes, it is safe to presume that this pic might be from Night of the Living Pharmacist. Bt3082 (talk) 13:27, July 25, 2014 (UTC)Bt3082 It's possible that it's from Night of the Living Pharmacist, but even if it's not, I'm pretty sure it's from an episode that we already have a name for. It's one picture. I don't really think it's smart to automatically assume that a picture from a mystery episode is from an episode that we aren't already expecting when we have so many unreleased episodes. 02:32, September 3, 2014 (UTC) The name of this episode I think the name of this episode could be "Phineas & Ferb kidnapped" and I think it would be about when Doofenshmirtz kidnaps Phineas & Ferb and Perry must rescue them, but his identity will be revealed. I also think that Doofenshmirtz might confess to Phineas & Candace that he's their biological father in this episode. What do you think guys? Bt3082 (talk) 15:31, August 31, 2014 (UTC)Bt3082 Well, Dan and Swampy have both stated that Doofenshmirtz isn't the biological father of Phineas and Candace. Plus, I'd doubt that the creators would have Perry's identity revealed. It ruins the second part to the show, the Doof and Perry storyline.Unknown Person 838 (talk) 20:51, August 31, 2014 (UTC) You do have a point, but if Doofenshmirtz isn't Phineas & Candace's Biological father, then who is? Plus, I still think that this episode should be named "Phineas & Ferb kidnapped" and that Perry's identity should be revealed. Bt3082 (talk) 11:13, September 2, 2014 (UTC)Bt3082 Episode Rumors Here is the rumors for this episode: *Phineas & Isabella would get kidnapped *Perry's identity as a secret agent would be revealed *Doofenshmirtz might reveal to Phineas and Candace that he's their biological father *Phineas & Isabella might get brainwashed to destroy everyone and obey Doofenshmirtz *Linda & Lawrence might bust Phineas & Ferb *Doofenshmirtz and Monogram might find out Vanessa and Monty are dating *Ferb turn Evil like his Star Wars counterpart did *Candace and Ferb is forced to injure Phineas and Isabella to snap them out of brainwashing *Phineas & Isabella would say their final words to Candace & Ferb before dying of their injuries Bt3082 (talk) 18:14, September 15, 2014 (UTC)Bt3082 Hmm... They all seem pretty unlikely, to me, at least. Unknown Person 838 (talk) 19:57, September 15, 2014 (UTC) Its just in case, Unknown Person 838. Bt3082 (talk) 16:16, September 16, 2014 (UTC)Bt3082 Yeah, understandable. I just felt like stating my opinion.Unknown Person 838 (talk) 22:08, September 16, 2014 (UTC) What do you mean, Unknown Person 838? Bt3082 (talk) 18:49, October 2, 2014 (UTC)Bt3082